When life gives you your boss's goddaughter
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: gibbs's goddaughter pops up to ask for help in a personal case.The more time she spends with the team,the clearer it becomes that DiNozzo and Fisher JUST DON'T MIX.Sparks will fly,for sure.Place your bets,guys:its gonna be one hell of an idiotic ride!
1. Day Damn One

**Again, i would like to apologize for the sucky title. Maybe you can think of something better! if so tell me! Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, raise your hand if you seriously think i own NCIS. I mean, c'mon now. **

The phone rang. After today, Lucy would never forget that sound- no matter how hard she would try. "What?" She asked impatiently, glancing at the ceiling, where the sleepover raged on.

"Dr. Fisher?" She rolled her eyes. Great. Another fan. "No, this is his daughter. He's out."

"Is there another way to reach him, miss?" Lucy made a face. A creepy fan. "No. Leave your name and address, and we'll be sure to mail you an autographed copy of his new book."

The woman cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to say that's not the reason I'm calling, ma'am. There's been an accident..."

Ten minutes later, she was driving (WAY over the speed limit) to St. Mary Hospital, sleepover way past canceled. From there she had called her father, and gotten the doctor to hesitantly tell her what was going on. "Your mother and sister were..attacked.."

She stared at him blankly. "They were, what, shot or something?" She asked shakily, not quite processing the words coming out of his mouth. He took a deep breath. Never a good sign. "I'm afraid your mother was stabbed to death. Your sister's in ICU as we speak, we're working on her _right_ now."

Her throat closed up. "Is-is she gonna be okay?" "We're pretty sure she'll be fine."

Lucy felt like slapping him and shaking him, yelling "PRETTY SURE WON'T CUT IT!! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!"

Two long hours later, the doctor came back out to announce she'd be discharged tomorrow. And where was their father during all this? Away on business, of course. And he was still away on business when the two sisters went home to find their house ransacked, leaving her sister to rest while Lucy grieved and picked up all the shattered pieces.

He _stayed _away on business.

**EIGHT YEARS LATER...**

Lucy Fisher glanced at the paper, then at the humongous building before her. _You've got to be kidding me. And I'm supposed to find this guy HOW? Jeez, how many FLOORS is that?! _

She took a deep breath. "You can do this. You were on the force four years in Brooklyn, dammit! This is nothing," she assured herself anxiously as she opened one of the heavy glass doors.

Many people in suits were walking fast every which way as phones echoed through the spacious lobby. Lucy glanced at the slip again, then sighed. Asking for directions was a lot better than roaming the building like an idiot. She spotted a friendly-looking woman behind the front desk. "Um, excuse me. Do you know where I can find Jethro Gibbs?"

She glanced at the paper yet again to make sure she had even said the right name as the lady nodded and started typing as if her life depended on it. _Receptionists. Their typing skills can not be outdone.._

"Ah-ha. Sixteenth floor." "Thanks."

After discovering they had an unbelievable total of 25 floors, and sharing an elevator with many business-people who attempted to glance secretly at her not-so-businessey clothes, it was finally her turn. Good thing, too. She had just muttered to the people around her, "First day on parole," with a casual nod so she could have some space.

Lucy's first thought as she stepped out was _Dear God, if only all offices had this much space to walk through! _She had barely taken five steps before a guy behind one desk jumped up like he had been waiting for this all day.

Lucy blinked as he practically ran to where she was standing. "May I help you?" _What is this, Best Buy??_

"You can try. I'm looking for Gibbs?" He rested a hand on a nearby wall casually like most guys did when trying to look smooth. How they thought this worked was _way _beyond her. "Why, that's me."

A girl to her right rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lucy blinked at him again, then pointed at him as if to confirm what she was seeing. "So, you're trying to get me to believe _you're_ my _godfather_?"

Lucy had said this right as a much older, more godfather-looking man strode by, making the dark-haired girl try not to laugh. He smacked the younger guy upside the head. Younger guy just nodded as if this happened at least twice a day. "Sorry, boss."

The older man stared at her with a glare that was probably supposed to be intimidating. She matched it steadily. "And you are?"

"Lucy Fisher. Your goddaughter." Yet another guy popped up to gape at her. "Lucy Fisher? Daughter of _the_ Alex Fisher??"

It took great restraint to not roll her eyes. "Yeah, that one." Gibbs looked between the two. "You know each other?" He shook his head. "Nope, but her father's _the_ Alex Fisher! Writes those books Ducky reads all the time on forensics, and several mystery novels! _And _racked up a few awards!" He looked like he was going to explode all over the room with excitement.

Other young guy groaned. "Not now, McGee!" Lucy brightened. "_You're_ McGee? That author guy??"

He nodded in a way that screamed Oh-my-God-a-famous-person's-spawn-knows-me!

Which is a lot more popular than one would think. "Yeah, that's me!" "I have lost almost _all_ interest in her," other young guy muttered miserably.

Lucy ignored him. "Yeah, now I remember. You were on the black flap. I haven't read them yet, but my friend gushes about you and your books all the time. It gets kind of annoying, so I was planning on reading them so she would shut up," she explained cheerfully.

"And now it's back," young guy said to himself just as cheerfully, making Lucy roll her eyes. Gibbs gave her an impatient look. "I don't have time for this. Who'd you say you were again?"

"Lucy Fisher? Your goddaughter? Daughter of Melissa Rockwell?" She offered. Sudden recognition crossed his face. "Wait, I remember. It's been years since I've seen your parents." "Nineteen years, to be exact. I'm 24 now. "There _is_ a God," muttered young guy. _He talks to himself way too much...! _

McGee rolled his eyes.

Gibbs ignored them both. "God, I feel old. Well, how is everyone, how's your mom?" Lucy swallowed. Eight years and she still wasn't used to it. "Dead. Murdered, eight years ago. That's why I'm here."

There was silence. Emotion flickered across his face, then it was gone just as quickly. "Come with me. Tell me what happened when we get to my office."

"She was stabbed to death. Madison survived, thank God. But mom was stabbed over fifty times. She was dead on arrival," she explained quietly. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am. But this isn't under my jurisdiction." Lucy nodded. "Oh, but it is. Not only was she a Marine, as were you, but her convicted killer was a discharged naval officer."

"It's still a cold case." "Oh, there's more. Me and Madison had been getting threats, and hers had gotten increasingly disturbing. And then, a couple days ago, I went to visit her. The house was completely ransacked, like _our _house had been eight years ago...and she was gone." She swallowed. "Please. I need your help. Her life depends on it..."

He took a deep breath, then sighed. "Fine. But I'm putting you and your father under protective custody." _She_ sighed this time. "No offense, but you must not know my dad too well. He's in Japan right now for a book signing. He won't be back for months. I know I'm asking for a lot, but do you think I could help your team? I've been on the force for four years in Brooklyn. This, I can handle."

There was an awkward silence as he thought it over. Lucy even came close to just apologizing and moon-walking out of there, but right before she did so he finally said more to himself, "You always were tough as nails on the rare occasions I saw you. We could see _that_ from the beginning..." He sighed. "Fine. You're in." Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Gibbs." He waved her off. "Just don't make me regret it."

Lucy followed him back to the office. "DiNozzo." Young guy...er, DiNozzo, stood up. "Yeah, boss?" "Take Lucy to her sister's place, see if there's anything there." "Why?" DiNozzo asked. "'Cause it's a crime scene," Lucy and Gibbs said at the same time, in the same "Duh" tone.

They glanced at each other, then back at DiNozzo. He had a slight grin on his face. "Sure you're not blood-related?" "Tony." "...Sorry, boss."

"So where did your sister live?" Lucy glanced his way. "Turn right, then straight the rest of the way. You'll end up right where she _lives_." He winced. "Still in denial, huh?" She folded her arms across her chest. "She was kidnapped two days ago. I was the first to know." "How'd you find out?"

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "You know how in When a Stranger Calls, when he asks the babysitter if she's checked the children?" Tony smirked. "That movie_ sucks_." She shook her head. "No way, both the original and the remake rock." He scoffed. "Please, it has practically _no_ action till the _very very end_!"

Lucy smirked. "If you had any _taste_, you'd know the fact that the actual attack doesn't happen till the end keeps you guessing, while the little events that lead up to it make you jump and leave you only half-satisfied, so that when the final stroke comes it takes you by total surprise," she finished triumphantly. He laughed. "Nice."

Lucy gulped as she saw the apartment complex. "Here it is."

"Hey Ms. Fisher," said the doorman as she walked in. "I never even saw you come through here the past few days," he said with a laugh. She laughed nervously, and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Yeah..heh-heh.."

Lucy pushed the elevator button extra hard, making Tony smirk. "You won't last long if you can't handle pressure." Lucy shot him a look. "I can handle pressure_ just_ fine, thank you!" He scoffed. "Yeah, I can see that." "Oh, shut up."

As soon as she used her key to open the door, an eery feeling surrounded them. They stood in the doorway for a moment as they took in the once amazingly spotless apartment, now a mess. "Did it always look like this?" Tony asked as he dodged clothes and books lying all over the floor. She lingered in the doorway a little longer and shook her head. "My sister has OCD."

"You left it like this?" Lucy crossed her arms. "I've worked for the force for a few years, I'm not stupid. As soon as I got that note, I knew I'd find a crime scene." He nodded and headed for the bedroom while dodging shattered pieces of a lamp. The feeling in the apartment was so ominous she wanted badly to follow him, but went towards the giant bathroom instead.

Lucy looked around a few minutes before realizing something. "Hey Tony," she called out a bit shakily. He was there in a matter of seconds. "What?" "Someone's been here."

He glanced around the bathroom. "You're sure." Lucy pointed at a towel hanging off the bathtub, the only towel in the room. "When I was last here, when she went missing, that towel was soaked with blood and on her bed where she always slept. Now it's wet, clean, and in the bathroom. There aren't any other towels visible in any of the rooms, meaning...someone was here." "How'd you remember all that??" Lucy shrugged.

After a little more looking around, they found that any pictures concerning the sisters were gone, and they were about to leave when she finally realized why the eery feeling was so familiar. Lucy stood up on a chair, then on a higher table. "This is entertaining, but what the _hell_ are you doing??"

She grabbed onto a now empty bookshelf before sitting on top of it. "Looking for the source." "What source?" "The source of the eery feeling," she said as if it were obvious. He stared at her as if trying to evaluate just how whacked up she really was. _Probably is, too. _

Lucy sighed and swung her legs a little, still glancing around. "When you grow up as the youngest daughter of Alex Fisher, the press is all over you. I would always..._feel_ the cameras before we could see them. So the feeling stuck, and I'm getting the same feeling now." "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

She jumped down and went into the kitchen area. "After mom was murdered, I felt the feeling more than ever, and I just..got used to it." Lucy searched all the counters and drawers, then the appliances. "Damn."

He smirked. "Not used to being wrong?" She glared at him, then it dawned on her. The bathroom!

Lucy walked fast past Tony to the bathroom. She stood up on the toilet seat and glanced around. He just watched with an amused smirk on his face.

She finally saw an extremely tiny, blinking red light on top of a high shelf. Lucy jumped onto the sink and pointed at it. "This is _definitely_ not a security camera." "How the hell did I not see that earlier??" "Same reason I didn't."

He blinked, then nodded slowly. "Impressive. Guess you're _not_ just a pretty face." "I have my moments. Oh, and next time? If you want to keep your eyes in their sockets, I suggest you not look up my skirt," she threw over her shoulder as she headed for the elevator. Tony laughed. "Tease."

"Abs," Tony called out. They were now in an awesome and amazingly spacious lab, and Green Day was playing. Nice. "Whatchya got me, Tony?" Abby asked before making a huge slurp noise. "Need you to access a video feed," he said casually.

Lucy loved her outfit. As for CafPow!, she had it almost every , she now really liked this place. _Wait, hack into the feed? They can do that here??_ "Sure thing." And she was off. _I guess they can._

They all watched as a mysterious figure all in black and with a mask on planted the camera, cleaned the bloody towel, and waved at the camera mockingly before walking out. Tony made a move to stop the recording, but Abby smacked his hand. "My lab, I decide when we stop it."

"But what if nothing important happens??" Lucy stared at him. "_Really_, Tony? _How_ long have you worked here?? Besides, I don't think Bill Clinton _really_ kidnapped my sister, I'd like to know who's behind the mask!" Abby grinned and pushed a rolling chair towards Lucy. "You better get comfy."

They all watched it slowly unfold. When they went into the bathroom the second time, they all saw Tony slightly tilt his head to get the perfect view up Lucy's skirt. Until she caught on and shifted thirty seconds later. Both were slightly red as Tony held down the fast-forward button. "This part really isn't that important." _Perv. _

Lucy just sighed and shook her head, while Abby gave them an open-mouthed grin. "Can you keep an eye on the feed for me?" Tony asked as he walked out. "Uh, _duh_," Abby said, still grinning from ear to ear. Lucy shook her head again as they heard the elevator ping. "Is he _always_ that much of a perv?" Abby chuckled. "Usually not_ that _much."


	2. Metal Bats and Pencil Sharpeners

**Hopefully this one's a lot better!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So _this _is your house?"

Lucy nodded. Since Gibbs had promised no protective custody, she had to agree to the next best thing: Abby.

As for the feed, Abby had it pulled up on her laptop. Lucy watched as she continued to explore her house. "It's awesome!"

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah." At least she got _one _good thing out of her father's abandonment.

Almost an hour later, Abby and Lucy were busy "keeping a watchful eye on the feed" while dancing in their Pjs to Disturbed's latest CD, which hadn't even hit the shelves yet. When Lucy pointed this out, Abby simply replied, "I have connections."

Out of nowhere, the power shut off. Abby paused the song as Lucy clicked a lighter on, the flame dancing in time with her breathing. It wasn't storming or anything, which only left one explanation.

Lucy groaned. "This is _such _a predictable move. Especially after seeing Scream so many times. I've already paid the light bill!" She added rather loudly.

Abby made a noise with her tongue. "The phone's dead."

Well, that proved Lucy's theory. "Well, that settles _that _question. I had a feeling I was gonna end up kicking some ass today.."

"I'm surprised you didn't kick Tony's," Abby commented with a smirk. "Since you guys are helping me find my sister, it wasn't a good idea. ...No matter _how _tempting it was," she added under her breath.

They heard a loud bang upstairs. Abby's pigtails swung as she turned to look at Lucy. "Can you say intruder?"

* * *

"Cover me," Lucy whispered, metal bat in hand, as she took the stairs two at a time_. _"Aren't _I _supposed to say that?!" Abby hissed, but otherwise didn't protest.

They heard another bang, considerably closer, followed by a groan and heavy stomping. Lucy put her back against the wall, and Abby put a finger to her lips.

Lucy gripped the bat tightly, positioned to swing. As the person turned the corner, Abby cried out, "What the hell?!"

At the same time, Lucy swung at them as hard as possible.

And it hit Tony hard, knocking him to the ground.

They stared at him, unconscious and sprawled out on the floor. Lucy clasped her hands together innocently. "Well. _This _could be potentially problematic."

Abby nodded slowly, then shrugged. "Ah, well. At least you can say you knocked out Tony DiNozzo. Not many people can."

* * *

Tony groaned for what must have been the twelfth time, and Lucy sighed in annoyance. "Oh, please, it can't hurt _that _bad!!"

He took the Ziploc bag of melted ice off his head. "Refill?"

She gave him a glare and snatched it from him with a slight growl.

"Did you seriously just growl at me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." She started filling the bag with ice form her freezer.

"That's kinda hot."

Lucy simply made much more noise than necessary during her task. "What was that?? I'm so terribly sorry, but this ice is just too _loud_!!"

Abby glanced up from her laptop, a smirk on her face.

After finishing, she tossed the bag at him, aiming right for his head. Unfortunately, he caught it. "So, what the hell possessed you to sneak around my house anyways??"

"Well, at first I was _outside _your house. Then I noticed the power go out and decided to make sure you weren't dead yet. And then, some _psycho _knocked me out with a bat," he added with a glare.

Lucy winced, then paled. "Wait...if _you _didn't cut the power...then who did?"

_I..am such a dumbass!!_

"Crap!!" Her and Abby hissed at the same time, jumping up from their seats. As if on cue, something was broken upstairs, and everyone jumped.

Tony tossed her the ice pack. "Stay here." "But I-" He put a hand on top of her head and gently pushed her down behind the counter. "Stay. _Here_." Lucy sighed, grabbed her bat, and crouched back down. "Men."

* * *

Tony and Abby soundlessly ran up the stairs. He glanced over the railing. Good, she listened to him. Lucy looked pissed, but that was a bit better from being, oh, say, dead?

They heard blinds snap and crash, followed by a tense silence. Tony clicked off his safety and turned the corner. Abby gasped. "How'd the freak find the _time_??"

* * *

"Lucy, you better come see this.."

Lucy rolled her eyes and got up. "Stay there, come up here...make up your damn mind," she muttered to herself, enunciating every other word with a stomp up the stairs.

But once she saw what they were talking about, she froze. The blinds were in a heap by her open window, which explained the draft. The glass was out of them, also.

The room itself looked like a disaster area. The bed was stripped, and various covers and such were strewn about the room, ripped to shreds. Blood was streaked across the walls. In the center of the room, a bloody deer head of all things had been placed on the floor. There was a slip of paper stapled to a thick cord around its neck.

Lucy's jaw was slack, and Tony sighed. "I'll call Gibbs."

* * *

"The blood from your walls is, regrettably, human." Lucy turned ashen. "Is it...is it Madison's?"

Dr. Mallard, who insisted she call him Ducky, shrugged. "Abby would need to run forensic tests on it to be sure." "I'm on it as we speak!" Abby shouted as she ran past them in the hallway, trying to catch the elevator.

Ducky smiled assuredly, and she sighed, really wanting to go to sleep. "Thanks Ducky."

* * *

"I still don't get the deer head thing," McGee commented thoughtfully as they continued clicking through crime scene photos on his computer.

The wrecked room where she slept. Well, _used _to sleep. It'd be a long time before Lucy slept in _there _again.

"Wait, stop."

It was a close-up of the slip around the deer's neck. "Hmm. Redrum. Written in blood. All we're missing is the Stanley Hotel, a creepy kid on a bike, and a dude in a bear suit."

McGee blinked at her. "..The Shining," Lucy and Tony said as if it were obvious. "Stephen King based The Shining off of his experiences at the Stanley Hotel," Lucy added.

Tony shot another wad of paper McGee's way. "_That _I didn't know."

Ziva put a hand over the reciever of her phone. "Tony doesn't know something about a _movie_??"

"Now that I think about it...what _was _that guy doing in a bear suit, anyways??" Lucy commented thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling as if it would give her an answer.

"The hell if _I _know."

"Well, yeah, you didn't even know what it was based on," Lucy replied smugly. She felt so smart now.

Tony rolled his eyes and mimicked her voice. "Ooo, I think McGee's a _fabulous _author! And I take pleasure in beating men in movie trivia instead of _receiving _pleasure. And also, I whack them over the head with metal bats for kicks and giggles!" He added a girly laugh at the end.

Lucy folded her arms across her chest angrily. "There was _so _much wrong with that. First off, my _friend _reads his novels obsessively!"

Tony smirked. "What's her name, then?"

"Beth Saunders," she replied without hesitation, a smug grin on her face.

"Hmm. Nice name. Think she'd be into me?"

Lucy shrugged. "Hard to say. For your sake, I hope so. It must be hard, turning girls off all the time. You really have a gift for it, I must say."

McGee chuckled to himself, still clicking through photos. Tony flicked a rubber band extra hard, which hit McGee right on the nape of his neck. "Ow!"

Lucy covered her laugh with a cough. "I'm gonna go see if Abby's got anything yet..."

Once Tony thought she was out of earshot, he laughed. "Probie, she _so _wants me."

Lucy immediately turned around and took her hair out of her ponytail, flicking the rubber band and hitting him right between the eyes. "You. Wish." She shook her hair out as she waited for the elevator.

"That was a _really _good shot," McGee muttered, impressed.

"Like I said, she wants me so bad." Lucy just rolled her eyes as the light dinged and the elevator doors slid open.

* * *

"Good news. The blood isn't Madison Fisher's. You can breathe now." Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, then whose is it??"

Abby punched a few buttons, and Lucy tapped to the tune of the song currently blasting through Abby's stereo. Calms the nerves. "Belongs to a...Sean Dillenger."

Lucy immediately stopped tapping. "He's...He's dead, right?" Abby had a suspicious tone in her voice. "..It's highly probable.." Lucy nodded. "Okay." Good. Bastard had it coming. "Something you'd like to share, Lucy?"

* * *

Crap. Gibbs. Did he _always _pop up like that? Abby's totally calm expression told her he did. "Uh...not _really_." Gibbs gave her The Look.

She sighed in defeat. "Sean Dillenger was my high school chemistry teacher. Well, for a year. He became...obsessed with my sister, or so I was told. Papers were filed, restraining orders were made, he got fired. Haven't seen him since."

"And you're sure it was only your _sister _he was obsessed with?"

"As far as I know..._And _he's the guy they think killed my mother," she added quietly.

He nodded with satisfaction, then simply walked off. "Run tests of every piece of evidence we got," He threw over his shoulder to Abby before disappearing from their sight.

She put her hands on her hips in response. "Gibbs _forgot _my-" "CafPow?" Tony suggested, tossing one to her before handing one to Lucy.

"How did you know I like CafPow?" She asked before taking a huge slurp of the delicious caffeine. She could feel it boosting up her tired brain.

"Please, the way you kept staring at Abby's the other day made it pretty obvious. Besides..it's all on Gibbs's tab, anyway." Lucy smirked.

* * *

"No way are you going back home," Gibbs stated. _YES!!_

"You're staying with Tony for at least tonight." _NOOO!! Anyone else, dammit!!_

"What?!" Everyone asked at once.

"Why not me??" McGee asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Because. _You _might _try _something."

Everyone gaped at Gibbs. _What the hell has HE been smoking?!_

Tony chuckled, making everyone turn to look at him. "Now, _that's _ironic."

"And _he _won't?!" Lucy finally asked. Ziva nodded. "Gibbs, if pencil sharpeners came with skirts, we'd have to _hide _them from him!" _Good point._

Tony cleared his throat. "Ziva, are you implying that my-" Lucy held up a hand. "DON'T finish that sentence!!"

Gibbs gave them all a "This is FINAL" look. "Lucy is staying with DiNozzo for the night. End of discussion." Lucy sighed and grabbed her coat.

* * *

**Well? Better? Needs work?**

**All you have to do is press that lovely green button, and write down your thoughts, and then hit send. **

**Aka, Review!**


End file.
